prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC15
is the 15th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and is also the 501st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime starts to miss her mother, so the girls travel to the Blue Sky Kingdom to deliver some cupcakes to her. But they must be very careful to avoid being caught by the Phantom Empire; to make matters worse, the Cures find their powers are severally weakened! Summary Megumi comes into the room with a gift for her mother, a big, ice cream dessert that she's put together just for her. Kaori is very excited to have it, and Mao proceeds to give a banana cake to her mother, Hiroko. She is thankful, but when Mao asks that she eats it before work since she has to go in early she isn't very sure until they convince her. Seiji then hands his mother a red rose as his gift, which touches her so much that she embraces them both. Later, they pay a visit to Hime, who has them try the cupcakes she spent the morning making. Since she can't give them to her mom she plans to just eat them and invites them to join her to avoid putting on weight. Initially they agree, but they suddenly surprise her by revealing they wrapped them up and put them into a basket instead. Since today is Mothers Day, they should go and give them to her, but Hime claims this is impossible. They reason if she really wants to see her -and because she made these cupcakes- they should go. However, during their discussion, Ribbon yells at them and remarks on the danger they could be walking into, reminding Hime of how unpleasant it is. But by now she doesn't care, and honestly doesn't understand why she can't pay her family a visit from time-to-time. Yuko and Megumi try to help convince her but Ribbon refuses to listen. She is sure that Blue agrees, but to her surprise he doesn't. He tells the girls to go and brings them to the Cross Mirror Room, opening the gate for them. He warns them that they may be powerless once they enter, but he will try to help them when he can; although they must work hard to make sure they won't be discovered. As they step inside, they find silence surrounding them, along with tons of mirrors filled with the citizens of the Kingdom. Ribbon goes on to inform them that if they do not do their job as Pretty Cure right, the same thing will happen to Megumi and Yuko's home too sooner or later, inspiring the girls to do their best. It's then they spot some Choiarks marching by and quickly hide. Ribbon explains that they are security, and when the girls wish to fight them, she claims they shouldn't do that- all they should be doing is hiding. Before moving on the girls use their PreCards to change into their ninja outfits, allowing them to sneak by and move around more quickly until they reach the end of the path they are on. In the distance, the group sees Hime's family castle and they sit down to chat momentarily. Hime is quick to remind them to be careful though, then points out the Saiark guards outside of it. The girls still need to get across the Plaza though, so they quickly keep going, using their ninja transformation skills to become bushes. At first this works, but in her panic Megumi's bush falls apart. So with some quick thinking from Yuko, they use a camouflage as a patch of grass instead; up until her stomach growls and they are caught. They hide again when Hime suggests the girls try relying on speed now by using their roller skating PreCards to get away from the Choiarks. In doing so, they are able to speed right past them and near another set of guard Saiarks they need to get past. But this time, Hime reveals a secret entrance that will lead them to her mothers bedroom. She knew it's location because she often would sneak out as a child. Hearing this causes Ribbon to snap at her for never have known this. They reach the bedroom soon after and see the mirrors where Hime's parents are located. When they see Hime about to cry, Megumi changes the subject by pointing out how much Hime looks like her mother. She is able to focus and places down the cakes before the mirror her mother is inside and explains how she has really changed from before. She goes on to mention that she also put in a bunch of raisins since she knew her mom liked them, but before she can say anymore, the angry Choiark guards from before show up. Ribbon suggests that even if they are weakened, they should still transform. As a fight begins and the girls run outside to avoid messing up the bedroom, Queen Mirage is informed that the Pretty Cure have shown up. She doesn't seem to care and comments on how they don't learn, but since they will be defeated anyway, she won't bother with it. The girls leave the castle and find an area full of flowers where Hosshiwa confronts them. She claims to be happy to see them as Ribbon panics that they have been found and attempts to run away with Honey and Lovely. However, Princess stays and refuses to leave, claiming that it is her families castle and not theirs. Hosshiwa comments on how it was so obvious that nobody noticed, provoking her into throwing a Princess Ball at her- which does nothing. Ribbon makes an attempt to remind Hime of what was said and tells her that they need to run, but Hime doesn't want to leave her parents. Hosshiwa is joined by Namakelder and Oresky, both of whom wish to fight the Pretty Cure. She angrily tells them that she found them first, and while Oresky and Hosshiwa argue, Namakelder points out to them that the Pretty Cure have began to run away. Seeing as they have really no other option the girls try to fight, with Lovely using a Lovely Blaster, and Honey attempting to a Sparkling Baton Attack on the Saiarks. Despite being warned, they are still surprised when they don't work. Hosshiwa then tells the Choiarks to attack the trio when Ribbon hands them form changing PreCards to get the girls out of there. They use their Poppin' Sonic Attack, Ribbon Heart Explosion, and Hawaiian Aloha 'Oe. But once again to the girls surprise, it didn't work at all. With no other option they change back to their normal Pretty Cure forms and begin to worry until Blue messages them, informing the girls that he managed to open a gate for them to exit. To save themselves, Honey uses her Teleporting skills to give them distance, then they run as everyone chases after them. Blue tells the girls to jump at the gate, and just in the nick of time they make it through. The evil trio are annoyed when they see they must abandon the chase now that the girls, and the gate has vanished. Returning back to the Embassy, Hime laments that she is pathetic, being unable to protect her parents. But Yuko and Megumi hurriedly claim it's not her fault, because they were also weakened there. They also don't need to hurry to go stronger and at least her parents are safe like this. With her spirits lifted, Hime agrees and makes a promise to save her parents and restore her homeland when she is capable. Major Events *The Blue Sky Kingdom is seen for the first time. *Hime's parents are seen for the first time, though they are both trapped in mirrors. *It is revealed that the Pretty Cure's powers are weakened if they are in a place where the Phantom Empire has a strong influence. *Seiji and Mao's mother Hiroko makes her first full appearance. *Yuko uses regular PreCards (Ninja, Roller Skater, etc.) for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Melody (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Aino Kaori *Sagara Seiji *Sagara Mao *Sagara Hiroko *Hime's mother *Hime's father Trivia *Cure Melody says the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of the episode. *This is one of many episodes in the Pretty Cure series that shows the characters celebrating Mother's Day. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes